Your not a Halliwell untill you'v died maybe once
by Sasha LaHaye
Summary: As a new times comes for the Charmed Ones as so does for the Next Generation


A magnificent aroma filled the rooms of the Halliwell manor. Chris took a break from his studies and lay down on his bed soaking in that wonderful smell, waiting for his mother to call the family down for breakfast. A few min later his older brother, Wyatt, orbed in and began to ask a question but lost his train of thought when he took a deep breath. "Hey do you remember if we ever? Sniiiiifffff what's that smell?" Wyatt asked as he walked toward Chris's door to take in a deeper breath.

"Moms cooking" Chris said smiling. Wyatt and Chris could do nothing but be defeated and surrender to the sweet smell. But the peace was broken by the voice of their younger sister, Malinda.

"C'mon guy's breakfast's ready!" Malinda called from the dining room. The boys didn't waste time and orbed from the bedroom to the dining room table. Malinda took a step back to make way for the beautiful, shimmering, white lights. "Well that was fast" Malinda said while smiling. Melinda set the boys plates down and as soon as they decided to dig in their mother, Piper stopped them …

"AH AH where's your father?" she asked.

"I haven't seen him since he left for magic school." Melinda said as she took her place at the dinner table.

"Chris, will you go see what's taking him so long?" Piper asked Chris, her youngest son. Chris was headed his way to the secret door to magic school. Just before he opened the door his father, Leo, walked out with his face buried in a book that read "Bibleo Magica" "Dad…breakfast's ready" Leo lifted his face. Which by now has had a few wrinkles and some gray hairs. Leo has waited a long time to get old and he couldn't imagine growing old without Piper.

"Smells great" Leo said as he wrapped his hand around his son and walked into the dinning room.

"About time." Piper said smiling, leaning forward to give her husband a kiss.

"Hi daddy" Melinda got up to kiss her father on the cheek. After a few minutes of a silent breakfast (which rarely ever happens) Wyatt thought the silence was too eerie so he thought best to break the moment by commenting his mothers cooking while stuffing his face.

"This is great mom!" Wyatt said while still filling his mouth with food.

"Well, I didn't cook (Piper gave a smile to her youngest daughter, Melinda) Melinda did."

"MellieBear you cooked..." Chris managed to spill out while talking with his mouth still pretty full.

"Thank you Thank you...no pictures please" she said as she put her hand in front of her face as if she was being hassled by the Paparazzi. She and her family began laughing when the doorbell rang." oh I'll get it it's probably Nathen with my notes." she took a sip of water and headed towards the door. As Melinda walked down towards the Entryway she began feeling a bit dizzy the way she always felt when she would have premonitions but she didn't get one so she ignored this strange feeling. As she opened the door she saw her Aunt Phoebe, Uncle Coop, and her younger cousins Penny, Patty, and Prue. Penny and Patty were adopted (at birth) twins who were 16 and young Prue was only 12 years old. Phoebe came in first hugging her niece and maneuvering around her husband and daughters. Melinda and her Uncle Coop always had this Special bond that the others could never quite figure out. Most of them always thought it was because Coop pulled some strings with Cupid and got Nathen and Melinda together. But Melinda believes it to be fate rather then magic.

Prue was known as the annoying, in your face girl. As soon as she walked in she smelled the wonderful food." mmmm what that smell?"

"Go on there's plenty for everyone." Melinda said she took the bags from the twins. Kissing them all on the cheek as they walk past.

"Where's Piper?" Her Aunt Phoebe asked.

"In the dinning room," Melinda answered as she tried to peek inside the bags.

"Hey hey those are for your birthday missy which isn't until tomorrow." She said as she snatched the bags away from her.

"But it could be a prebirthday gift." she said with a puppy dog face. Melinda had a face only the angels could have made.

"come on lets go see your mom." she said as she took her niece by the hand and walked into the dinning room and joined the rest of the family. Melinda walked with her aunt into the dinning as her cousins and uncle joined the family. The family spent most of the morning laughing, eating home cooked treats and enjoying each others company. Though the reason Phoebe came to see her sister and her family was lingering in her mind weither to speak her mind or not. She then remember when she and her older sister Prue had cast a mind reading spell on each other and thought to do it again but this time with her niece. But her mind sat uneasy. Finally she decided to speak with her sister first before taking any drastic steps. "Piper can I see you in the kitchen for a min." the family grew quite wondering why all of the sudden she wanted to speak with her. As the sisters walked into the kitchen, Melinda pretended to go to the bathroom but followed her mom and aunt instead.

"OK yea sure..." Piper said with a questioning face. She and her sister walked into the kitchen." Whats wrong is everything alright?"

"Yea I wanted to talk to you about Melinda's birthday. I think we should start training them with the book."

"Phoebe, the kids have grown up with the book, they know the spells." Piper said crossing her arms.

"Yes but they grew up watching us use the book watching us use our powers. I know they have saved innocents before but with their parents by their side. You remember how hard it was and how old we were when we first started useing the spells. I just don't want them to make the same mistakes we made." She said as she moved closer to her older sister.

"Maybe your right. Melinda is still tiring to master her premonition." Piper said shaking her head. Melinda came walking in

"Hey any chance your talking about my birthday present?" Melinda said as she stood by the door. Phoebe came over to her niece and put her arm around her.

"Melinda the only gift you're getting from me is the power of promintion."GASP Phoebe then had a vision. It was Piper and Wyatt surrounded by demons in the alley behind P3. They kept calling out to Chris but he didn't answer. The demons were chanting "_Vas Comptus ka Tuputs ,Vas Cpmotus Pa Unis"_ over and over again until a dark shadow came over them.

"MOM!!...WYATT!!" Melinda's voice came from rubles of broken wood and glass. A demon shimmered before her and threw the biggest fireball and hurled it her way.

I really enjoy all your reviews and can't wait to hear what you think for the next chapter you can expect it on May 2, 08. Thanks a lot byez

Sasha LaHaye


End file.
